familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Peter Fullmer (1774-1857)
}} Biography 3rd of 10 children, he was a toddler during the beginning of the Revolutionary war. Married Sussanah Zerfass (her father, Johan Adam Zerfass, was a captain in the Revolutionary war. Her parents were prosperous, loyal Americans, and devout Christians) Peter’s brother Jacob married Sussanah’s sister Elizabeth and they bought farm land near one another in Huntington, PA Farmed land in PA but moved to Ohio in 1830 where they joined the LDS church in Sept 1836, along with son David. They moved to Nauvoo in 1839 and bought a 4 acre farm outside town as well as some land in Nauvoo. Faithful to the church throughout his life and he (age 76) and wife Susannah (67) were some of the oldest saints to cross the plains—they crossed in a wagon train with son David and his family. Lived and died poor in SLC where they and their children served faithfully # David Fullmer (1803-1879) - Mormon Pioneer and LDS Salt Lake Stake President # Mary M Fullmer (1805-1874) - # John Solomon Fullmer (1807-1883) # Desdemona Wadsworth Fullmer (1809-1886) - Plural wife to Mormon Prophet Joseph Smith and later others # Charlotte Fullmer (1812-1871) # Louisanna Fullmer (1814-1870) # Almon Linus Fullmer (1816-1890) Vital Records 1850 US Census "United States Census, 1850," index and images, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/MCS6-BC8 : accessed 02 Dec 2013), David Fullmer, Great Salt Lake county, Great Salt Lake, Utah Territory, United States; citing dwelling 421, family 421, NARA microfilm publication M432, roll 919. Adjacent Household Listing #421 at Salt Lake City * David Fullmer - M/47 - B: Penn /Ocp: Farmer * Rhoda Ann Fullmer - F/38 - B: Penn * Eugene Fullmer - M/18 - B:Penn * Junius Fullmer - M/16 - B:Penn * Octavius Fullmer - M/13 - B:Ohio * Elvira Fullmer - F/11 - B:Ill * Ortensia Fullmer - F/8 - B:Ill * Susanna Fullmer - F/6 - B:IA * David Fullmer - M/4 - B:IA * Rhoda Fullmer - F/2 - B:IA Adjacent Household Listing #422 at Salt Lake City Household of David's Second Wife under assumed name. * Sarah Rockwell - F/28 - B:Conn. * Sarah J Rockwell - F/4 - B:Ia Household Listing #423 at Salt Lake City (Parents of David Rullmer) * Peter Fullmer - M/78 - B:Penn - Ocp: None * Susanna Fullmer - F/68 - B:Penn * Mary Fullmer - F/18 - B:Penn * Jane Fullmer - F/16 - B:Penn 1848 Richards Wagon Company 526 individuals were in the company when it began its journey from the outfitting post at Winter Quarters, Nebraska. This company was divided into two sections led by two LDS Church apostles, Willard Richards section and Amasa Lyman Section. The Lyman section left the outfitting post on 1 July and the Richards section left on 3 July. They reached the Salt Lake Valley in Oct 1848. Peter and his wife were a pair of the oldest people to complete the overland track. * Fullmer, Ann Adelaide 6 25 October 1841 10 April 1899 * Fullmer, Chauncey Harvey 5 26 November 1842 27 June 1923 * Fullmer, David 44 7 July 1803 21 October 1879 * Fullmer, Desdemona Wadsworth 39 6 October 1809 9 February 1886 * Fullmer, Francis Bates 4 19 May 1844 7 November 1853 * Fullmer, Johanna Price 8 13 December 1839 15 November 1915 * Fullmer, John Solomon 40 21 July 1807 8 October 1883 * Fullmer, John Solomon, Jr. 2 12 April 1846 13 July 1898 * Fullmer, Lavina Elizabeth 10 5 March 1838 21 July 1907 * Fullmer, Mary Ann 2 25 October 1846 15 March 1925 * Fullmer, Mary Ann Price 32 16 September 1815 29 November 1897 * Fullmer, Olive Amanda Smith 22 18 September 1825 17 March 1885 * Fullmer, Peter 74 27 February 1774 6 January 1857 * Fullmer, Susannah Zerfass 74 17 September 1773 11 November 1856 References * Peter Fullmer Immigrant Ancestors